


Post-Karaoke

by littlepearl



Category: K-pop, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Drunk Kitchen Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Karaoke, Kitchen Sex, something else that i posted on tumblr whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: You and Jinhwan come home drunk from a night of karaoke and get a bit carried away in the kitchen...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another scenario which I posted to Tumblr... Who am I kidding, pretty much everything that I've posted on here is from my Tumblr too. I hope you like this!

“I can’t help that I’m a better singer than you.” You slurred, concentrating on walking up the front steps of your house without showing how drunk you were.

“What are you talking about? We both know I’m the singer in this relationship.” Jinhwan replied with a shake of his head.

“Well, how did I whoop your ass then?”

“Because I have a sore throat from singing all day for my job.” He bit back and you cackled at his uneasy expression when he wobbled on the top step. Once at the door, you made Jinhwan hold open the straps of your bag for you to rummage through it.

“I mean, do you think that YG would give me a contract? Because I’m pretty sure that I would win first on every mu- Where the fuck are the keys? Shit, I must have left them inside!” You rambled on but interrupted yourself when you couldn’t find the item that you were looking for.

“What about the spare key?” Jinhwan asked innocently, his eyes wide and happy as he realised that he’d had a good idea.

“Shh!” You whisper-yelled dramatically. “It’s a secret!”

“Sorry!” Jinhwan replied in the same way and held a finger to his lips to try and silence himself. You shook your head at his childish behaviour and claimed the key from the ledge above the door, returning it once you managed to finally unlock the door after several seconds of not enough hand-to-eye coordination to actually get the key in the lock. The two of you stumbled inside in fit of giggled and you’d never felt happier; it wasn’t often that you got to spend a large period of time with your boyfriend so you were thankful when all of the members had been given a couple of days off. You’d all decided to go to karaoke as a laugh, and somehow ended up drunk when Yunhyeong snuck in some bottles of soju.

You somehow ended up in the kitchen and filled up a glass of water before downing it, hoping to prevent the killer headache you knew you’d have in the morning. You smiled at your boyfriend who did the same and laughed loudly when he dribbled water all down his t-shirt and jeans after missing his mouth.

“You’re all wet.” You giggled and his eye narrowed at you.

“You wish you were as wet as me.” He said nonchalantly and downed the rest of his glass, slamming the empty glass into the sink as a sign that we was proud of himself.

“That was an awful pun, baby.” You chucked and hugged Jinhwan. You were perfectly happy in his embrace, forgetting about the rest of the world, until he pushed you away and looked you up and down, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, would you look at that?” He said and you looked down at your clothes, frowning when you didn’t notice anything wrong. “Your top is wet too now! I guess you better take it off.”

“No it’s not! You’re wetter than I am!”

“No, you are!” He shouted back playfully, continuing the childish antics.

“Maybe you should be the one to strip. After all, you did spill water all down yourself.”

Jinhwan thought for a moment before shrugging and unbuttoning his jean with a simple ‘okay’. You squealed and covered your eyes when he pushed them down his legs, kicking his shoes and socks off in the process as well. He then raised his eyebrows suggestively at your before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Jinhwan laughed as he saw you peek a look at his body through your fingers and quickly close the gap once you realised that you’d been caught.

“Come on baby,” He joked, “it’s nothing you haven’t seen before!”

“I know, but it’s so embarrassing!” Drunken giggles escaping your lips.

“It won’t be when you’re in your underwear too!”

“What’re you ta-” You began but your words became muffled as Jinhwan pulled your top over your head.

“Much better.” He sighed as eyed your breasts in your burgundy coloured, lacy bra.

“The underwear is matching.” You whispered teasingly and you could’ve sworn you heard your boyfriend growl in response. His hands instantly tugged on your shorts, pulling them down your legs and discarding them on the floor.

“Why are you so hot?” Jinhwan whined, a cute pout on his face.

“Shut up and kiss me you fool.” You giggled and grabbed the back of his neck, attaching your lips to his. The kiss was sloppy, his tongue trying to pry your lips open and his hands not knowing where to place themselves on your body. They settled on your ass, squeezing the soft flesh and making you moan in response.

“We should probably go to the bedroom.” Jinhwan whispered, pulling away from your lips. All of your thoughts disappeared when he placed open-mouthed kissed down your neck and along your collar bone; you let out small gasps in reply as his teeth nipped the sensitive skin, leaving red marks which would probably turn into tiny bruises by the next morning.

When you finally found the ability to speak, you whispered, “But it’s so far away.”

“Okay then.” Your boyfriend said and pushed you roughly against the kitchen counter. The ledge dug into your lower back but you ignored the dull pain and were instead focused on his fingers which rubbed against your folds over your underwear. A shocked gasp left you as his hand snuck past the waistband of the flimsy material, parting your lips. A fingertip traced circles on your clit, eliciting moans from you. Your own hands clung to his shoulders, trying to anchor yourself to him while he slid two fingers inside of you. The instant stretch had you seeing stars and the feeling only got better once he began to pump them at a ferocious pace. Your body shook as your eyes squeezed shut, your breathing getting heavy. His fingers curled inside of you, brushing over your g-spot which made you cry out your boyfriend’s name. He repeated the action over and over again to hear your screams, the sounds making the bulge in his underwear and his sexual frustration grow.

“Stop.” You gasped as you felt your orgasm nearing. You knew that Jinhwan loved to be inside of you when you came, and that somehow managed to be the only coherent thought running through your brain.

Your boyfriend withdrew his fingers from you and looked at your arousal glistening on him for a second, awe his eyes. He then placed the fingers in his mouth and sucked, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back as he groaned while tasting you.  "I can’t wait to be inside of you.“ He whispered into your neck and pushed you down on to the floor so that he was hovering above you. His underwear was tugged down his legs and yours just pushed to the side as he got too impatient to wait anymore. The tip of his cock teased your entrance before Jinhwan pushed himself entirely into you.

Although he was still hammered, Jinhwan didn’t forget to wait for you to adjust to him before setting a quick pace with his hips. His thrusts were sloppy and messy and your kitchen was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin as his hips met yours. The two of you had given up on kissing at this point, too drunk to concentrate on more than one thing at a time, but instead focused on the intense pleasure that you were feeling. After a while, your own hips bucked upwards to increase the pace and your boyfriend let out a low moan in response. You ached as your boyfriend pounded into you but you didn’t care, the pleasure you were feeling outweighing anything else.

"I’m so close.” You whined and a shiver ran down your body as the familiar tightness grew in the pit of your stomach.

“Come for me Princess.” Jinhwan growled into your ear and the sound was your undoing. Your walls clenched around his cock as he helped you ride out your high and he soon came himself, the extra stimulation that you were providing helping to tip him over the edge too.

Once the two of you had come down from your highs, Jinhwan practically collapsed on top of you. You laughed and pushed him off of you and he just flopped on to the floor beside you. Seconds later, you heard his breathing deepen and soon enough he was snoring softly on the kitchen floor.

“Wake up.” You whined in a high-pitched voice and shook your boyfriend. He opened his eyes slowly to squint at you. “We need to go to bed.”

“Let’s just stay here.” He mumbled, shutting his eyes again.

“No! Wake your ass up right now.”

“Fine.” He grumbled and slowly kneeled. As you stood up, Jinhwan also tried to clamber to his feet. As he straightened up, the top of his head came into contact with the edge of the kitchen counter with a loud _bang_. As Jinhwan collapsed back on to the floor, you doubled over with laughter which sounded more like witches’ cackles, your whole body shaking.

“I can’t breath.” You wheezed in between screeches while your boyfriend lay on the floor in a foetal position, clutching his head dramatically.

“Don’t ever let us do this again!” He yelled and you just laughed more. Drunken nights with your favourite person always ended up being great fun.


End file.
